The Olympians and Godly Fanfiction
by OlympianGoddess1424
Summary: What if Hermes made a site for fanfiction, but just for the gods? And, what if Zeus decreed that all the Olympians would HAVE to write for it. One thing can be certain though... this is not going to end well...
1. Gods and Fanfiction

**Okay, so I think something similar to this might have been done before, but I thought it would be really fun to write so... I wrote it :D **

It was a pretty average day up in the throne room on Olympus. Zeus and Hera were arguing, Demeter was eating cereal (her own special cereal brand 'Demeter Oats'; only one drachma for 2 boxes), Aphrodite was lounging on her throne, painting her nails such a bright shade of pink it probably would have blinded the mortals, Apollo was reciting haikus about how awesomely cool he was to no one in particular and Hermes was spinning on one of those office spinning chairs, typing on his laptop.

"And done." said Hermes.

"Done what?" asked Apollo

"Finished this new website I've been working on. It's called ."

"Don't mortals have something like that already? or something." said Poseidon.

Aphrodite gasped " OH MY GODS THEY HAVE LIKE THE CUTEST PERCABETH STORIES EVER!"

The other Olympians all stared at her.

"What?" She said "They're a cute couple"

Athena glared at Aphrodite, then at Poseidon, who looked defiantly back.

"Ummmm, so as I was saying" interrupted Hermes, wanting to avoid a fight between Athena and Posiedon, " is basically like except it's for us gods and goddesses, no mortals allowed."

"Are you saying that we are free to write whatever we wish on this website, and we do not have to worry about hiding the fact that we are immortals from the humans?" questioned Athena.

"Yeah, pretty much" said Hermes

You could practically see the ideas forming in Athena's head, all the great works of literature she would publish. Not like those ridiculous 'twilight' novels or whatever they were called.

"Hey!" complained Aphrodite "I like Twilight!"

Athena hadn't realised that she had been speaking aloud. An awkward silence filled the throne room.

"Moving on" said Hermes "I've set up accounts for all of you, with your normal name for your username, but you can change it if you want."

Hermes waved his hand, and 10 laptops appeared, one for each Olympian present, since Hermes already had his laptop, and Dionysus was at Camp Half-Blood.

"I'll Iris-Message Dionysus and tell him about this" said Hermes before flashing out.

Zeus, who surprisingly hadn't said much this whole time, announced 'For once, I think Hermes might have had a decent idea. This could help us get along a bit better. I expect you all to have published at least one story by this time tomorrow."

"But I don't want to write. Writing is for nerds. " Ares complained.

"No, writing is for those who have some brain cells, which you clearly don't posses." muttered Athena under her breath.

"As your King, I decree that you WILL write at least one story by this time tomorrow. It should hopefully help us to bond. We can review each other's works afterwards."

Zeus was starting to look pretty scary, so no one said otherwise. When his beard started crackling you knew it was time to shut up. Zeus flashed out, and soon the other Olympians followed. They some writing to do.

**First chapter of my first fanfic done :P. Please review, I'll be forever grateful. Constructive criticism and suggestions would be much appreciated. Thanks :D**


	2. The Gods are writing- well sort of

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Olympians or the Percy Jackson series.**

**(I realised I forgot a disclaimer in my last chapter so I'll just put another one here to make up for it :D)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Olympians or the Percy Jackson series.**

**Now on with the chapter!**

Dionysus was relaxing on the porch of The Big House, after a hard days work torturing those bratty campers. Just as he was bringing his diet coke to his lips, an image suddenly popped up in front of him.

"Gaaaaah" He yelled, dropping the diet coke.

Before him in a shimmering Iris-Message stood Hermes. Dionysus regained his composure, and waved his hand, making the spilt diet coke disappear.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" asked Dionysus dryly.

"Ah well, you see I had the brilliant idea of creating a fanfiction website for the gods." said Hermes, getting straight to the point.

Dionysus snapped his fingers and another diet coke appeared out of thin air.

"So, what does this have to do with me?" He said, lazily taking a sip of the diet coke.

"Zeus decreed that all the Olympians need to have a piece published on my website by this time tomorrow. Last time I checked, you were an Olympian" said Hermes merrily.

"What?! This is ridiculous!" said Dionysus, dropping his coke for a second time.

"I've already set up your account, see you round little bro."

With that, Hermes waved his hand and he dissolved, leaving a laptop and a very confused Dionysus.

Back on Olympus, some of the Olympians were just as confused as Dionysus was. Except, they weren't confused about the whole fanfiction writing itself, they were confused about the laptops. Athena, of course, was perfectly fine, typing away on her laptop and ignoring the others, Aphrodite surprisingly, was having no trouble, then again, she probably spent all her free time reading Percabeth fanfiction. Hermes was naturally doing well, after all he was the one who invented the Internet. Hephaestus was tapping on his laptop with no apparent problems, and Apollo was sitting comfortably on his throne, listening to music while he typed. Zeus, Hera and Poseidon were missing, probably on some important 'top god' mission. Ares, Artemis, and Demeter however weren't so lucky. Ares was bashing at his laptop, yelling profanities at 'stupid mortals and their stupid fancy-shmancy technology'. Artemis, who spent most of her time with her Hunters in the forests hardly ever used modern technology, and this laptop was no exception. Demeter, who, since computers had been invented, gone through her immortal life thinking 'why use computers when you can eat cereal?', was having difficulties finding the 'on' switch. Hestia poked the hearth, while watching Ares swearing loudly, and thought to herself _It's times like these I'm almost glad I'm not an Olympian_. Eventually, Athena took pity on the Olympians who were having trouble, and gave them a crash course in computer technology. Artemis seemed to get the hang of it pretty quickly, and even Demeter started to enjoy the laptop when Athena mentioned she could look at pictures of cereal on it. The only problem was Ares. He was, of course, to proud to accept help from Athena, and instead remained bashing at the laptop and swearing. Athena just sighed and let him be. He would probably get Aphrodite to help him after all the other Olympians had left.

Since Zeus, Hera and Poseidon were gone, Athena took it upon herself, as the wisest and most responsible, to check how the other Olympians were coming along on their stories. She herself had already written over 100 different works in that short period of time, all fit to be published. First she went over to Apollo, who was hunched secretively over his work, nodding his head in time to his music.

"How are you coming along on the task Father assigned?" She asked him

"Oh, I'm doing great, this is a masterpiece." Apollo said arrogantly, though slightly distracted.

Athena paused, waiting for him to continue. It wasn't like Apollo not to boast about his work for at least a full 5 minutes. He must have been really absorbed in what he was doing. Athena moved on, even though she was curious as to what Apollo was doing.

Next, she checked in on Artemis, who appeared to be well underway, even though she had only started a little while ago. Athena new Artemis was going to be following Zeus's orders, so she didn't question her.

Athena approached Hermes, who was tapping furiously on his keyboard. When she leaned over to see what he was doing, he snapped his laptop shut and said

"Nuh-uh sis, this is confidential stuff. For me to know and for you to possibly find out"

Athena didn't press the matter, and just hoped that Hermes wasn't working on some elaborate scheme to prank her.

Aphrodite didn't seem to be typing, so Athena went over to her. The minute she got there Aphrodite broke down in tears and started crying.

"Annabeth is mortally wounded" she cried "She's going to die, and she and Percy will never be together."

The love goddess let out a sob, while Athena looked shocked.

"I think I would be aware if Annabeth was dying." She exclaimed, taking the laptop from Aphrodite.

There she saw Aphrodite was on fanfictiondotnet, reading some story called 'A really sad and romantic percabeth story'

Athena mentally facepalmed and turned to the snivelling Aphrodite.

"For Hades sake Aphrodite, Annabeth isn't dying, though I still don't want her anywhere near that sea spawn"

Aphrodite brightened, probably having just heard "Annabeth isn't dying, and I really want her to always be near Percy"

Athena said sternly "You are supposed to be writing a story to put on godlyfanfictiondotnet, not reading stories about my daughter and that Percy Jackson."

"I had to get some inspiration" replied Aphrodite smiling sweetly

_Oh gods_, thought Athena, _if she writes a percabeth fanfic I swear to Hades I'll skin her alive. Ugh I can't believe I just used the term 'percabeth' _

Down in the underworld, Hades said 'I'll hold you to that one Athena' He couldn't wait to see Aphrodite skinned alive.

Athena quickly moved away, before she 'accidentally' turned the love goddess into a caterpillar. She approached Demeter, whose eyes were glued to her laptop screen, looking like she had won a million drachmas. Athena leaned over and saw Demeter had done a Zeugle (the godly equivalent of Google) image search for 'cereal' and was scrolling through thousands of images of different cereal types. Athena snapped her fingers in front of the screen and broke Demeter out of her cereal induced trance.

"Demeter" she said, "You should be writing your story like Zeus ordered, not Zeugling pictures of cereal"

"You know Athena, you really could do with some more cereal, I mean look-"

Athena walked away, before Demeter could begin lecturing her on the health benefits of a completely cereal diet. She knew Demeter would eventually write her story. She wouldn't want to risk the wrath of Zeus.

Hephaestus was sitting on his throne calmly typing. From the looks of things he'd written a good chunk. Athena wasn't worried about him. She was however, worried about Ares. He was STILL slamming is beefy fists onto the laptop. It was a miracle it hadn't broken to pieces. Athena figured Hermes must have thought Ares would try to destroy his computer, and had found some way to make it unbreakable.

She approached the war god, and said flatly

"Ares you need help."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Ares glared at her and growled

"Go away."

"If you'd just allow me to show you-"

"Go away"

Athena glowered. She was not going to be told what to do by this brainless baboon. He was the final Olympian she had to check, and the only one who hadn't figured out how to turn the laptop on.

_Wait_, Athena thought to herself, _he isn't the last god I've got to check up on._

Athena flashed out, to Camp Half-Blood, leaving Ares thinking that he had, for once won an argument with Athena.

Dionysus had just popped open a new can of diet coke. He reclined back and was about to take a sip when a bright flash of light startled him, making him drop his coke. The goddess Athena was standing before him.

"Good day Dionysus" said Athena curtly.

Dionysus sighed as he flicked his hand to make the spilt diet coke disappear. Another perfectly good beverage gone to waste.

"I trust that Hermes has informed you about Zeus's request?" asked Athena

_If by informed you mean popped up in an iris-message, given me a laptop and called me 'little bro' then yes, I am very well informed, _thought Dionysus to himself, remembering the earlier event.

"Yes." He said aloud.

"Good." said Athena "May I see your progress? You do after all, have only 18 hours, 38 minutes and 12 seconds until Father wants our stories in. "

"Ummm." Dionysus stalled, thinking of an excuse "I'll have to show you another time, I've got uh... campers to take care of... yes that's right... campers! Must be off!"

Dionysus disappeared, leaving a faint smell of grapes. He had no idea what this whole 'fanfiction' nonsense was about, but he really had to find out. And soon.

Athena flashed back to Olympus, and found that almost all of the other Olympians had left. Only Demeter remained, her eyes glued to the screen again, no doubt looking at cereal.

**Yay chapter 2 done! Hopefully you like it! I know that all the Olympians would probably know how to use the laptops, but it was a bit funnier if some of them didn't :D Please review it makes me happy, and motivates me to write more. Any suggestions/constructive criticism/ messages telling me how awesome I am are welcomed and encouraged. I know this chapter is a bit weird but oh well hehe :P**


	3. Hades joins the fun!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Olympians or Percy Jackson.**

Zeus and Hera were waiting in one of Olympus's broom closets. They had no idea why Poseidon had wanted to meet them, or why he specifically wanted to meet them in a broom closet.

"My brother is already 45 seconds late, if he does not show up soon, the I'm going to leave." Zeus told his wife.

Hera rolled her eyes at her husbands impatience. Considering he had been around for several millennia, she didn't really think another minutes was going to make that much of a difference. Then again, this broom closet did kind of smell...

Finally, Poseidon showed up.

"Brother, Hera, I have a matter of great importance to discuss with you." said Poseidon, an element of urgency to his voice.

"I refrained from saying so in the throne room, as I didn't want to possibly anger Demeter, but... you said this fanfiction website would help us to get along better as a family and well... I couldn't help thinking... isn't Hades part of our family?"

Zeus's eyes narrowed at the mention of his eldest brother.

"Your point, Poseidon?"

"Well... I thought it may be for the best that Hades become involved in this, as if he felt left out, he might get um well... a bit grumpy. And since he can't hurt us, he might... well... I'm worried for Perseus..."

"Let me get this straight brother. You call us to a broom closet so you can tell us about how Hades' feelings might get hurt because he can't write fanfiction, thus resulting in him killing your son?"

"Um, yes?" said Poseidon, starting to realise how ridiculous he had been.

"I wasn't even needed!" said Hera in an annoyed tone.

"I just wanted to leave you in a broom closet." chuckled Poseidon, ignoring the venomous glare Hera shot at him, before she storming out.

Zeus, sighed and said "If you're seriously that worried about Hades killing Perseus because he didn't get to write a story, then I can allow him to participate in this activity."

"Thank you brother."

With that Zeus left, muttering about broom closets and Poseidon's absurdity.

Down in the underworld, Hades was snickering quietly to himself at the prospect of seeing Athena try to skin Aphrodite, when Poseidon's face appeared in a shimmer of mist in front of him.

"Hello Hades." said Poseidon through the mist.

"Um Hi?" said Hades to his brother. He was pretty surprised that Poseidon would be Iris Messaging him. They didn't exactly talk much, and when they did, it wasn't because they enjoyed each other's company.

"Look, uh Hermes has started a website for us called godlyfanfictiondotnet, and Zeus said we all have to write stories for it. And that includes you."

Hades shrugged and said "yeah okay.", before waving his hand through the mist, disconnecting the message. Poseidon's eyebrows rose at his brothers quick dismissal. _Oh well_, he thought, _it's Hades, he'll figure something out..._

Hades had indeed figured something out. Though he didn't appear at all interested while talking with Poseidon he secretly was very excited. He had a billion things he wanted to publish. _Good thing they told me_, thought Hades, _if they had left me out, I probably would have had to do something drastic, like kill off Poseidon's son, Perseus..._

Ares was not in a good mood. His stupid father had made him write a stupid story on Hermes' stupid website on a stupid laptop by a stupid deadline. He growled in frustration and cursed Zeus and Hermes. He had no idea what to write about. He wasn't part of any 'fandoms', unless violence and killing people was considered a fandom these days. Annoyed he went off to complain to Zeus.

"I don't have anything fanfiction-y to write about."

"Well write something un-fanfiction-y" said Zeus, hardly paying attention to his son.

"Can I write about violence and bloodshed?" asked Ares

"Sure sure whatever now can you please leave me alone, I have to reread all my fan-mail."

Grinning, Ares left, knowing exactly what he would be writing. Well, if he could figure out how to get onto the Internet on the darn laptop. He really needed to ask someone about that...

Zeus announced, after re reading his fan mail for the 5th time, that "Since you all don't seem to have any particular interest in any fandoms, I've decided your works don't have to be fandom related, despite the fact this is godlyfanfictiondotnet."

He was met with blank stares and questions of "we were supposed to be writing about fandoms?!"

Zeus just sighed and said "continue what you were doing."

Apparently only Ares had grasped on the fandom fact, which was a shocker. Ares was the last person Zeus expected to grasp any fact at all. Zeus then realised that he himself had yet to write a piece. It wouldn't do well not to obey his own instructions.

**Yay! Chapter 3 done! **

**Sorry if this chapter is a bit short and all over the place. It's not my best work. I've got a ton of major exams happening soon so I've been studying like mad, which is leaving me barely any time to write. So for the next 2 weeks updates might be a little slower, however, as soon as exams are over I'll be back writing regularly. This chapter was a bit of a filler, I just had to get Hades involved. Next chapter however, the actual fanfiction written by the Olympians (well not really fanfiction anymore) will start! **

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated :D**


	4. Hera Publishes Her Rather Familiar Story

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or The Olympians.**

After storming out of the broom closet, Hera went back to the throne room so she could publish her fanfiction, since they had better internet connection there. She had known exactly what she was going to do the minute her cheating husband Zeus had announced that they would be writing for Hermes' website. She opened up the godlyfanfictiondotnet login page and entered her email (queenofolympus zeumail . god) and typing in her name as the username and password, like Hermes has said earlier. For some reason, it wasn't working.

"Hermes what's my username and password for godlyfanfictiondotnet?"

"Uh.. look in your email inbox." said Hermes, who looked slightly worried.

As Hera opened her emails, Hermes ran out of the throne room.

She had an email from godlyfanfictiondotnet saying that she had an account under the username Cow-Face69.

Hera was so mad steam almost started pouring out of her ears. What sort of username was 'Cow-Face69?!' She thought in outrage, I am the Queen of The Heavens, not some 'cow face'.

She calmed herself down enough to login to godlyfanfictiondotnet and change her username to 'Queen of Olympus'. She clicked the save button, but a notification popped up, saying 'The username 'Queen of Olympus' is already taken'

Hera tried again putting in 'Queen of the Heavens'. Again, it said that the username was already taken. Finally she put in 'Queen Hera' as her username. Another notification popped up, this time saying 'The username 'Queen Hera' is already taken, why not try the username 'Cow-Face69?'

Hera had no option but to click on it. Oh Hermes was so going to get it later, but now she had to publish her story.

She loaded up her document, and hit 'Publish'

A Nice Lady And Her Cheating Husband

Published by Cow-Face69

One peaceful day a lovely, kind, beautiful lady was sitting quietly outside, when suddenly she was interrupted by her annoying, unfaithful husband.

"I'm going for a walk." He told her.

The wife was immediately suspicious, because her husband was always going around and cheating on her with those horrible mortal women, but, because she was so kind and lovely she let her husband go anyway.

The wife's husband had been gone for hours, so she decided to check up on him. She found him visiting a mortal woman, who was holding a baby.

Because she knew her husband had cheated on her with that mortal woman, the kind and loving wife decided that it would be okay to vaporising her and her baby.

Her husband then came back to her on his knees and begged for her forgiveness. He swore on the river Styx *thunder rumbles* that he would never cheat on his wife again. Because the wife was so beautiful, lovely and kind, she forgave him. The husband then said she had permission to smite everyone he had ever cheated on her with. So the wife did that, and the husband never cheated on her again, and they had a happy perfect family and all lived together happily and perfectly.

The End.

Reviews for 'A Nice Lady And Her Cheating Husband'

**The Wisest One: **_The sentence formation in this piece could have been more effective had you used a Mosotlian Gridline Styling _**(A/N I'm just making these fancy grammar names up) **_and the plot could have been developed further. Overall a good attempt._

**️****King ThunderBolt:**_ I, uh... like the... uh... I like your username..._

**BeautifulLoveGoddess:**_ Awwww I luv happy endings 3 You and Zeus would be so cute together if you stopped arguing. Wait, did I say you and Zeus?! I meant the husband and wife in the story hehe..._

**TheWineDude: **_SOMEONE TELL ME HOW TO CHANGE MY USERNAME! THE NEXT PERSON TO REFER TO ME AS WINE DUDE WILL BE TURNED INTO A BOTTLE OF MERLOT_

**Cereal:**___Not enough cereal in this story. If the husband and wife had just eaten all their cereal in the first place they wouldn't have had to deal with all that._

Overall, Hera was pretty happy with her story. She thought it had an excellent plotline, and conveyed an excellent message. She was sure her husband would be most pleased with her work.

**Woohoo 4th Chapter. So, what did you guys think of Hera's work? I know it's not the funniest chapter, but the next should be better, since it's going to be Aphrodites fanfiction, hehehe... :D**


	5. Aphrodite's New Couple

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Olympians or Percy Jackson.**

**Yeah... so sorry for the month long disappearance hehehe... Good news is: exams are all over and holidays start in about a week, so plenty of time for writing :)**

Aphrodite had just finished reading and reviewing Hera's fanfiction. She had thought the whole husband and wife idea was cute, but Hera really had to learn the meaning of 'subtle'. Aphrodite herself had already finished writing her fanfiction, and was just waiting until someone else had posted theirs, so that she wouldn't be the first. Now that Hera had posted hers, she decided that now would be a good time to post her own. She was already logged into her fanfiction account, since she had reviewed Hera's story, and in no time had uploaded her document and published her fanfiction.

A Really Sad And Romantic Pothena Story

Published by BeautifulLoveGoddess

So I saw a percabeth version of this and I was like awwww so cute, this would totally work for Poseidon and Athena, and so I wrote my own version, and it's so cute and it should totally happen irl. Pothena are currently number 2 in my top 10 couples list. Percabeth is first. Duh.

Poseidon was doing some boring work in his palace, when there was a knock at his palace door.

'Ooh' he said excitedly, 'a visitor, this is going to make things more interesting!'

He went and opened the door to find Athena there.

Poseidon coughed nervously, because secretly, he had had a HUGE crush on Athena since, like, way back when she popped out of Zeus' head.

Athena stood on Poseidon's doorstep glaring at him (Spoiler: she totally loves him, but just hasn't realised it yet)

'Father told me to teach you how to read.' said Athena in her normal voice (but on the inside she was going like omg I'm talking to Poseidon)

'I can already read, Athena. Zeus is there one who can't.'

'Oh okay then, I'll just go.' said Athena in her normal voice (but on the inside she was like noooooooo I want to stay with you forever)

And Poseidon, he really wanted Athena to stay, so he said 'why don't you come in and have dinner with me. '

And Athena said 'Yes.' in her normal voice (but on the inside she was like omg omg I'm having dinner with POSEIDON!)

So, they had dinner. And they realised their true love. So they kissed and it was really cute. They were planning to get married when, disaster struck. This dagger, came flying out of literally nowhere and it hit Athena in the back. She lay dying on the floor, and Poseidon was trying to do PCR or RCP or whatever that life saving thing was. He kind of missed the class how to do it... Point is, the love of his life, was dying before his very eyes.

'Oh darling Athena' he cried 'stay with me. I wouldn't be able to go on without you'

Athena looked deep into Poseidon's eyes, and said 'I love you.'

Then her eyes closed and she died. Poseidon was overcome with grief, and couldn't bear to be away from the love of his life, so he killed himself to be with her (this is like sooooo Romeo and Juliet). They met together in the afterlife, and had a totally romantic time in Elysium.

The End

Reviews for A Really Sad And Romantic Pothena Story

**The Wisest One:** _THIS IS AN ABOMINATION OF LITERATURE. THE SENTENCE FORMATION ALONE IS DISASTROUS, THE PLOT IS RIDICULOUS, THE PUNCTUATION IS NONEXISTENT AND IT HAS POSEIDON IN IT. WITH ME. HOW DARE YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO PUBLISH THIS. I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD EVEN- This review is too long to be fully shown. It was probably written by Athena. If you want to read the full review (though if it was written by Athena, why would you?) Click HERE_

**ToughBikerGuy:**_ WOOOOHOOOOO I FINALLY GOT THIS STUPID INTERNET THING WORKING. GREAT STORY BABE. NOW HOW DO YOU TURN OFF THESE CAPITAL LETTERS?_

**OceanHorse007:** ... Why Aphrodite why? I mean I suppose Athena is kind of okay. Not that I would ever admit that too her. Oh wait... she's not going to see this is she?

**TheWineDude**: _FOR HADES SAKE WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME HOW TO CHANGE MY USERNAME?!_

**Hot Sun God:** _you should write a story about me. I'm great with the ladies._

**SilverArrow:** _you keep thinking that, younger brother._

Aphrodite was pretty happy with the responses. She hadn't really bothered to read Athena's properly, but had summed it up as 'I really loved this story. It's a literary masterpiece. I love being paired with Poseidon'. And Poseidon had basically admitted that he liked Athena! Aphrodite couldn't wait to start setting those two up, but first, she had to reply to all her reviewers. She PM-ed Athena, saying 'I knew you'd love it you two are totally cute together' she told Ares to press the button marked 'caps lock', though secretly she doubted he would ever find it. She decided not to reply to Poseidon. She didn't want to give away her plan to set up Pothena just yet. Just as she was about to start typing her reply to Apollo, a notification popped up on her screen. It read 'ToughBikerGuy has published a story'. Excited for Ares' story, she clicked on it.

**Yay, chapter 5 done. Hopefully you like it. It's a bit shorter, but I think all the chapter will end up being about this long, but I will try to make them longer, unless you think this is okay. I just don't want it to get too boring. And yes, Ares probably doesn't say 'woooohooooo' but I couldn't figure out a suitable celebration noise for him. But 'woooohooooo' it's Ares' chapter next!**

**Please review and stuff, but just thanks for even reading this story :D**


	6. Apollo, 'Poetical Genius'

**Okay, so I know, I know, I said in the last chapter that this would be Ares's story, but I just couldn't think of anything great for him to write about. However, in the 2 months I've been gone (sorry guys) I did have an idea for Apollo.**

**So let's just pretend that the banner Aphrodite clicked on in the last chapter said 'Hot Sun God has published a story' instead...**

Apollo had published his story straight after reading Aphrodite's. Aphrodite was soooo going to get it from Athena when they next saw each other. He really needed to video that. He made a mental note to work out when the two would next be meeting, then decided to re-read his masterpiece while he waited for the praises that would soon come rolling in.

The Words of Apollo: A Poetic Genius

Published by Hot Sun God

What better way to spread joy around the world than to compile some of my best poetical works for your reading pleasure.

To start with, may I present a simple poem of mine, in a more traditional format (it's still awesome though):

_Roses might be red_

_Violets might be blue_

_One things for certain_

_It's that I am cool!_

Here, we have one of my expertly written limericks:

_There once was a god named Apollo_

_He was cool and always played polo_

_One day he will be king_

_And everyone shall sing_

_Praises to the cool god Apollo_

And of course, some classic haikus:

_Apollo is really cool_

_He is totally awesome_

_The best God ever_

_He's totally hot_

_But somehow he's still super cool_

_Yep, it's Apollo_

_Who is really cool?_

_Apollo is really cool!_

_He is also really hot_

I know you enjoyed my masterpiece, so leave a good review, if I get 10 reviews, I will publish part 2! Isn't that exciting! In fact, I feel a haiku coming on:

_Review this ten times_

_Get a new awesome chapter_

_It will blow your mind_

Reviews for The Words Of Apollo: A Poetical Genius

**The Wisest One: **_The structure of the poems was mediocre at best. The haikus have room for development, and the main subject of the poems did get repetitive. To improve, maybe check the number of syllables in each line of your haikus to actually make sure you have the correct amount. Several of them have far too many syllables. On another note, perhaps- Once again, this review is too long to be fully shown. It was definitely written by Athena this time. If you want to read the full review (unless you're trying to die from boredom, I don't recommend it) Click HERE_

_**BeautifulLoveGoddess:**__ awwww no cute romantic poems, I am rly disappointed :( I guess I'll go mess with some innocent mortals and maybe u can write a poem about them hehehe..._

_**Godly Flame Guy:**__ um, Apollo, maybe you should just uh... stick to playing your lyre..._

_**Cereal: **__Yet again, this work is lacking in the cereal department. Had you written a poem about cereal I would have been a lot more satisfied. Then again, I think we would all be pretty satisfied if you stopped with the haikus. Still, more cereal._

_**Silver Arrow:**__ STOP REVIEWING, HE SAID HE WOULD PUBLISH ANOTHER CHAPTER IF HE HIT 10 REVIEWS, WE DO NOT NEED THAT. AT ALL. PLEASE, HAVE MERCY._

_**HermesStoleYourStuff:**__ *grins evilly* _

_**The Almighty Death Lord:**__ Hermes, if you value your immortal life, you will not try anything. I'd rather spend eternity in the fields of punishment than have to read through another of Apollo's 'Poetic Genius's'. If you do anything, you're going to be begging to read Apollo's poem's. _

_**OceanHorse007:**__ Ooh I'm the 8th reviewer, 2 more and Apollo publishes more! _

_**ToughBikerGuy:**__ Hey, I finally managed to turn off the caps lock. Woooooooohoooooo! _

_**Cow-Face69:**__ WHY DID YOU REVIEW ARES, NOW WE HAVE ONLY GOT ONE REVIEW LEFT. Oh wait... Oops..._

Apollo was really excited! He had just hit ten reviews! He knew everyone would love it. That meant he was going to publish the next chapter in his epic poem saga. Excitedly, Apollo loaded up the document, and hit publish.

The notification for Apollo's update flashed on the screens of all the gods and goddesses computers. There was a collective shudder that went through them. They all turned to glare at Hera (aka Cow-Face69). Hermes was panicking. He didn't think Apollo would actually post the chapter! He was tapping away on his laptop, trying to undo everything. As the other gods and goddesses sat on their thrones, envisioning the torture that they would have to put themselves through by reading Apollo's story. Unless it somehow 'mysteriously' was deleted off the site, and 'magically' Apollo's account was blocked from publishing anything else, the Olympians would have to read it.

Apollo was in a much better mood. He noticed the Olympians were all sitting in silence (a rare feat) and just assumed it was because they were all immersed in the world of his poetry. In reality they were silently panicking. Hermes was typing furiously, and Apollo just thought that he was writing a really long review. Suddenly, a banner flashed across everyone's laptop screens, saying 'Part 2 of The Words Of Apollo: A Poetical Genius has been deleted' Apollo's jaw dropped right open. Another notification soon took its place, reading 'The account Hot Sun God is no longer allowed to upload' If it was possible, Apollo's jaw dropped even lower.

'HERMES' yelled Apollo to his younger brother 'My account is mal-functioning. Fix it.'

Hermes was getting a little nervous, 'uhhhhh, I think this is a permanent problem, and I won't be able to fix it. You will unfortunately not be able to publish anything else.'

'More like _fortunately' _muttered Athena.

Hermes dashed off, leaving a distraught Apollo.

'I hope you took the opportunity to read my genius work while it lasted'

The other olympians mumbled a few incomprehensible words and slowly dispersed.

Demeter was rather confused about the whole fiasco. Sure, Apollo's poetry was appalling (or should I say apolloing [okay no more bad puns]), but she didn't see why Hermes had to practically terminate his account. Oh well. It wasn't her problem. What was her problem was the blatant lack of cereal in any of the stories. She was going to fix that.

**Yay another chapter done! It's not the funniest, and it's a bit confusing, but hopefully it's okay. Sorry for the little disappearing act, but I kinda lost my ideas for awhile. Ares is hard to do. I will get to him eventually, but next up is Demeter! Be prepared for a lot of cereal. And I mean A LOT of cereal. **


	7. AN: Who do you want next?

I've put up a poll on my profile, so you can vote for who you want to go next. The god/goddess with the most votes by the time I get to writing the end of the next chapter (the bit where it sort of leads into whose story is next), will get their chapter next (kinda obvious). Once I've written them, I'll remove them from the poll, and you can vote again for who you want in the next chapter, and so on. Hopefully this will work, because I write better when I know exactly what I'm doing.

Also, just a little shoutout to sabrina-luna-potter from being the 40th reviewer :D

I'll try not to have many of these A/N things.

Thanks to everyone who actually reads this schist and don't forget to vote :)


End file.
